License To Die
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: James Bond is sent to retrieve the renegade 008, but discovers a hotbed of murder, mystery and a terrible plot to bring the world to it's knees. An important note: People who have played GoldenEye: Rogue Agent will get tis much easier


Esteban T. Rodriguez presents  
Ian Fleming's James Bond 007 in  
License to Die  
  
Notes: This is my first full-length fan fiction for the world of 007. I planned this fic to be Ina Fleming's version of Bond with a modern twist like Raymond Benson has done, which will show from the writing. The basis for this fic originated from one of the worst Bond movies Licence To Kill, (You all may disagree with me, but it is one of my least favorites along with Moonraker and Die Another Day.) also has its ties to Goldfinger and The Living Daylights through Agent 008. "Bond" Appetite.  
  
Chapter 1: The Agents.  
  
Afghanistan, June 15, 2005. 8:45 P.M.  
  
The beaches of Afghanistan along the Kabul River are lovely when the sun is going down in the west and the mountains play host to a lovely display of light and heat. This is also a time where you don't want to be out of bed for fear of being killed.  
  
Now, twenty SAS men came out of hiding in the river and glanced up at the fortress. Osama Bin Laden's last retreat. Now, the twenty Americans would make him pay for the terrible crimes he had inflicted on the world.  
  
The men showed up on a radar screen inside the fort.  
  
The fortified defenses opened fire on the men who let loose a few rockets in reply.  
  
All ten fortified machine cannons were knocked out, but the guards who had come up killed all the men.  
  
They went back to their posts as one of the lieutenants went to tell their boss of what had transpired.  
  
A solitary figure was patrolling the area that had been devastated. They needed the ammunition and the body armour.  
  
Behind him, one of the corpses got up and stabbed him through the neck with a Walther P99 tactical knife.  
  
Another corpse got up and held a gun to the assassin's head.  
  
"What's the password?" He asked.  
  
"You got me," James Bond said and took off his mask.  
  
Ryan Williams (Or 008 as he was known to MI6.) took off his mask as well. "Good to work with you again, James." He said. "Easy entrance for a corpse."  
  
"You'd think a live man could get in." Bond said and took out his standard issue Walther P99 with a silencer.  
  
The two men went inside the fortress, using the dark shadows as cover while they penetrated the ammunition dump.  
  
Bond took out four small remote mines and set hem round the explosive barrels while Williams went to override the automatic guns.  
  
The alarm went off, large red letters boomed Access Denied on the screen and the guns opened fire.  
  
Bond grabbed a nearby Aug Steyr and opened fire at the men who came near him with AK-47s.  
  
A sniper brought his Winchester 308 to bear on Bond's head, but the explosion of a grenade made him jump and pull the trigger prematurely.  
  
The 7.62-millimeter bullet shattered Bond's Omega Seamaster watch, but bond was thankful it wasn't his head.  
  
Williams came up to him. "We'll never get at him now!" He called.  
  
"Go out and get Little Addy ready!" Bond said. "I'll take care of the big one."  
  
"James, I was responsible for getting you into this." Williams said.  
  
"No, you'll be responsible for getting me out of this." Bond said. "Go!"  
  
Bond ran into the villa complex and shot out the guards with the Aug in one hand, his P99 in the right.  
  
He burst into the room where Bin Laden had his seventeen-year-old mistress at gunpoint in front of him. Bond seethed in anger. He hated something so dishonorable as this.  
  
"You come anywhere near me, you English bastard, this bitch's brains'll be against that wall." Bin Laden shouted. "Drop your weapons."  
  
Bond did as he was told and Bin Laden threw the girl away. He turned his 357 magnum onto Bond who raised his hands and smiled. This was just like the Moonraker incident.  
  
The small dart gun fired, the explosive shell blowing apart the better part of Bin Laden's chest.  
  
"Time to blow this joint." Bond said and ran as more guards; armed with bolt action Lee Enfield rifles from World War II came in.  
  
Bond ran out onto the plateau, several bullets hitting his bulletproof vest.  
  
Then, as he came to a plateau, Williams and Little Addy came up. Little Addy was an improvement on Little Nellie. This model was a two seater with more armaments and reinforcements.  
  
Bond leapt onto one of the landing rails as Williams fired a rear burst of tear gas onto the men. Bond climbed in and they took off into the sky.  
  
"Nice of you to drop in, James." Williams said. "Mission accomplished?"  
  
"Let's say his fun came to a dead end." Bond said.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Ok, how was it? Pleas let me know so I can write more after the summer holidays. Don't forget about me now. 


End file.
